


Honorable

by Tardis_Type40



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, More angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Type40/pseuds/Tardis_Type40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father always said it was honorable to die in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorable

Thorin remembers when he was a young Dwarf, and he sat by his father knee, listening to his tales of glorious battles, of all the warriors that fought, and he remembers being fascinated by them. He remembers his father always told him;

"It is an honorable death, when one dies in battle. You will know the same, one day."

He remembers he would puff out his chest and say that he was ready now, that he wanted to go to battle, and fight the Orcs and Goblins, and Thraìn would only laugh, and ruffle his black hair, and say that he was to young to be in battle. 

Over the years, he would see family's that lost love ones by Orcs , or Goblins. He would see them grieve, and wonder why they were not proud of the honor that the warrior would gain by dying in battle. He didn't say a word, but he wondered all the same.

It wasn't until the battle of Moria, when he was still young enough that he should not have been in battle, that he felt what those family's felt. He stared horrified at his grandfathers severed head, before racing into battle, facing of against Azog The Defiler. The Only Thought that comforted him, was that his Grandfather Died Honorably, Facing of against the Pale Orc. 

Years passed, and before he knew it, he was in another battle, The Battle Of The Five Armies. He went into the battle with his nephews at his side, and they fought like madmen. 

He remembers his fathers words in the end.

But Fìli's death was not Honorable, being stabbed in the back and thrown down a great height.

Kìli's death was not Honorable, having a spear shoved through his chest, choking on his own blood.

And as Thorin layed dying in The burglers arms, he realized fully that there was no Honor dying in battle, only grief, and loss, and pain. 

But he made sure that he could do one thing that WAS Honorable before he died, by apologizing to the small creature that had wormed his way into his heart, and urging him home, and with his last breaths, whispered that the world would be a more peaceful place, if more were like him.

As he faded, he realized, that yes, death in battle is not Honorable. 

But in his last moments, he had died with Honor, just not the Honor of Battle.

But the Honor of forgiveness of the one who had stolen his heart.

And that was enough.


End file.
